encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Avisala Vish'ka
Greetings Vish'ka is the 30th episode of the Philippine fantasy series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. The episode is a continuation of Chapter 22. The official hashtag for this episode is #AvisalaVishKa. Plot Arde finally restores Adhara to life. However she didn’t get her powers for it wasn’t part of the deal. At Lireo, as Imaw shows to Amihan Adhara’s staff, Imaw tells the backstory of Adhara; before Mine-a, Lireo was headed by Demetria but Demetria died alone, so Adhara thought she will be the sole heir and the next Queen of Lireo. As when Adhara was about to touch her aunt's crown it had vanished. So Adhara went to Cassiopea and confronted her. Cassiopea told Adhara that Mine-a, Esmeralda’s daughter, is the rightful Queen for she has the same blood that of Demetria (Esmeralda being Demetria’s daughter). Cassiopea warns Adhara that if she hurt Mine-a, Cassiopea cursed Adhara to never step foot on Lireo until Mine-a becomes Queen. No one knows what happened to Adhara when Mine-a becomes Queen, until one day, she returned and together with her powerful staff captured Amihan (Mine-a's sister) to use her against Mine-a. Amihan is glad that Adhara is “dead” and that she has no more any additional problem to deal with. Meanwhile, Alena questions her responsibility of being the keeper of the Brilyante and thinking she is the weakest, decided to follow Ybarro but Pirena prevents her from doing that. Gurna noticed Pirena’s softness especially towards Alena, prolonging her plans of revenge. Lira noticed Alena’s mourning towards Ybarro, worried that the same might happen to her if she ends up loving someone, Amihan told her that there are different ways for creatures to cope with losing a loved one, remembering the time when her father Raquim was killed. Later, Adhara then went to the Askanos and met with Vish’ka. Adhara then orders Vish’ka to make her a more powerful weapon that she will use against Mine-a’s daughters. Vish’ka agrees only for him to have her arrested. He then revealed to Wahid that he brought Adhara to Lireo, where she was placed under Hitano's custody. Meanwhile, Wahid met with Asval, giving him the weapons from the Hathorians thanks to their hired skilful warrior. Asval then orders Axilom to follow Wahid and see who their hired warrior is, so they can use him in their group. Later, Asval overhears Pirena’s and her plans in case Lira wouldn’t become queen. Knowing about her dreadful plans, he went to Lireo and approached her but Pirena said she had no time for him for she has “a long path to go through”. At the Human World, Mila suggest Amanda to find a proper work for her sake. Later, Mila bumps into Berto, holding a bag he stole and was being chased by Anthony. Berto gave the bag to Mila and had her arrested, despite Anthony’s efforts to save her. Pirena ask Imaw about Lira’s status at the council, Imaw reveals that the council can’t see Lira as the rightful Queen and that they would not hesitate on picking either her, Alena and Danaya on being the next Queen. Lira overhears the conversation and was hurt on what she heard, also remembering what Cassiopea said to her. The episode concludes with Hagorn come face to face with a crying Lira. Major Events *Vish'ka makes his debut. *More about Adhara's past is revealed including her Sang'gre bloodline. *Mine-a and Amihan's mother is revealed to be Esmeralda. *Pirena and Asval meet. Trivia *This is the third "Avisala" episode, and the first one that referred to only one character (Vish'ka). *There is a confusion going on about Adhara. In Adhara's character description she is the former queen of Lireo who waged wars that made Diwatas overthrow her from the throne but her character background that is narrated by Imaw it is shown she never became queen of Lireo Category:Episodes Category:2016 series Week 6 Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes